In many commercial processes, in-line viscometers monitor and measure the viscosities of the fluids involved in the processes on a continuous or on an operator demand basis. To this end, rotational vibratory viscometers have enabled the measurement of liquid viscosities over a wide range with significant accuracy and precision.